YoonMin's Drabble
by chimichims
Summary: Ch 6! A Pack Of Cigarettes and Candies :Jimin sampai hafal apa yang pria ini beli. Setiap hari. Membeli sekotak rokok dengan rasa yang sama tanpa ada tambahan lain./ bangtan fic, bts fic / YOONMIN IN YOUR AREA / YoongixJimin / kumpulan drabble yoonmin
1. Coffee Milk

.

.

.

Coffee Milk

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

 **This FF © chimichims**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***budayakan komen. Karena komen adalah asupan tersendiri buat author***_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kalau yoongi suka hitam, maka jimin suka putih.

Kalau yoongi suka gelap, maka jimin suka terang.

Kalau yoongi suka musik, maka jimin suka tari. Bahkan kadang jimin menari dengan lagu buatan kakak kelasnya itu.

Sama halnya seperti jimin yang suka ke pantai tapi yoongi lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah. Maka jimin sering menyeret kakak kelasnya keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar.

Sama halnya juga seperti jimin yang suka manis, dan yoongi yang suka pahit.

Maka, yoongi suka kopi sedangkan jimin suka susu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin, anak kelas dua SMA. Tinggi badannya termasuk biasa saja di bandingkan teman seangkatannya. Badannya terbilang bagus karena rajin menari. Walaupun pipinya sedikit gembul.

Namun tak apa. Itu mebuatnya menggemay-kan.

Anaknya periang. Senyumnya manis dan menawan. Happy virus kalau kata orang-orang.

Kalau jimin tertawa, orang lain juga tertawa. Soalnya jimin sangat menggemaskan.

Jimin gampang digoda. Apa lagi soal tinggi badannya. Lihatlah bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu setiap kali tinggi badannya di sindir. Atau dia yang mulai mengomel tak jelas kalau temannya taehyung tidak mau menemaninya ke kantin.

Jimin orang yang suka membantu orang lain. Kadang dia membantu taehyung dalam membuat pekerjan rumah. Pernah juga membantu ibu kantin yang kekurangan tenaga kerja.

Namun siapa sangka, kalau makhluk se-lucu dan menggemay-kan jimin malah jatuh ke pelukan min yoongi.

Teman kakak kelas menarinya jimin yang tidak sengaja jimin tabrak di koridor waktu itu.

Lalu bertemu lagi saat menjelang kompetisi menari. Karena ternyata klub musik dan klub tari bekerja sama. Dan ternyata min yoongi adalah teman dari senior tarinya.

Min yoongi. Manusia swag yang terbilang sedikit kaku. Mau mengajak jimin berkenalan saja pakai alasan ketinggalan barang di studio tari. Untung saja di dalamnya cuma ada jimin. Kan jadi bisa berduaan.

Jimin bingung. Soalnya yoongi bilang kalau kunci motornya tertinggal. Akhirnya jimin uring-uringan keliling studio mencari kunci motornya yoongi. Frustasi. Jimin sampai menarik rambutnya sambil guling-guling di lantai.

Yoongi cuma bisa pasang wajah poker. Soalnya dia tau kuncinya ada di dalam tas. _"Maafkan aku.."_ pikir yoongi sambil merasa bersalah.

Saking frustasinya, jimin meminta ijin untuk menggeledah tas yoongi. Yoongi bilang iya. Terus dia menjauh biar tawanya tidak ketahuan jimin.

"HYUNG KETEMU!" Jimin teriak sambil lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Yoongi ikut-ikutan masang muka bahagia. Biar tidak ketahuan bohong katanya.

Habis itu yoongi mulai modus-modus dikit. Mau mengantar jimin pulang katanya. Merasa bersalah katanya.

Jimin selaku adek kelas baik dan tau tata krama sih langsung bilang iya. Hitung-hitung uang bus bisa di tabung buat beli sepatu baru.

Jimin sih realistis. Tidak mau baper. Nanti kalau keterusan malah sakit.

Akhirnya jimin di bonceng pake motor ninja merah. Gak pake helm sih. Soalnya sunbae-nya cuma bawa helm satu.

Eh yoongi modus lagi. Jimin disuruh pegangan erat. Takut jimin glinding katanya. Padahal motornya sama jalannya kucing saja lebih cepat kucing. Sampai jimin mikir, _apa sunbae tidak berani ngebut yah?_

Padahal mah yoongi cuma mau ngobrol-ngobrol kecil gitu. Modus dikit lah. Tapi kalau sudah keseringan modus dikit, namanya bukan modus dikit lagi. Oke, abaikan.

Terus yoongi keasikan nganter jimin pulang. Jimin juga keenakan nebeng. Hitung-hitung tabungannya udah mau penuh.

Sekali lagi. Jimin realistis. Gak mau baper.

Tapi bagaimana gak baper kalau tau-tau di ajak ke cafe. Jimin malu-malu kucing sambil bilang kalau lagi tidak ada uang (padahal sih ada).

"Kan hyung yang ajak. Hyung yang bayarin jimin." Nah kan jimin makin keenakan. Kan dompetnya aman.

Akhirnya duduk-duduk berdua di cafe. Yoongi pesan americano, jimin pesan susu coklat. Jimin di ketawain yoongi. Katanya kayak anak kecil. Terus bilang "Tinggimu tidak akan bertambah lagi kalau baru minum susu sekarang."

Jimin kesal. Terus ngomel-ngomel sambil maju-majuin bibir. Nunjuk-nunjuk yoongi sambil bilang "Hyung juga pendek." Tapi yoongi sih muka tembok. Masa bodoh dia.

Eh taunya jimin kepo sama americano. Gak pernah nyicip katanya. Bujuk rayu yoongi gitu biar doi bolehin dia nyicip americano-nya.

Yoongi ngangguk. Jimin girang.

Terus dia nyicip dikit. Dikit banget. Cuma nempel di lidah.

Jimin teriak kepahitan. Terus langsung buru-buru minum susunya. Gak mau coba americano lagi, jimin kapok.

Yoongi senyum sambil nepuk-nepuk tangan jimin. Terus di elus-elus. Lah malah di pegang abis itu.

Jimin kaget. Tapi cuma dia biarin. Hitung-hitung tangannya di pegang orang ganteng.

"Tapi kalau kopi di campur susu, rasanya enak loh." Yoongi ngode. Jimin-nya gak peka.

"Hyung mau beliin aku kopi susu?"

Kesal. Kodenya gak nyampe. Atau memang kodenya kurang?

Akhirnya pipi jimin di tangkup dua-duanya. Ketutupan semua. Soalnya tangan yoongi besar.

Jimin kedip-kedip bingung. Bukan godain yoongi.

"Ayo pacaran. Terus kita campurin kopi sama susu."

Jimin jadi warna merah. Yoongi juga, tapi gak semerah jimin.

Jimin ngangguk kecil sambil mikir...

 _Tau gini kan aku baper dari awal._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Berhubung keseringan dapat ide tapi gak bisa ngetik panjang, maka saya buatlah kumpulan drabble ini. Muhoho semoga kalian terpuaskan wahai para yoonmin shipper yang kehausan.

Jangan lupa komen yah.


	2. Starving

.

.

.

Starving

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

.

 ** _This FF © Chimichims_**

.

.

 ***budayakan komen. karena komen adalah asupan tersendiri buat author***

.

.

.

Jimin terkapar di lantai. Tangannya dua-dua terjulur ke samping badannya, membentuk huruf T. Sesekali tangan kanannya mengelus-elus perutnya.

Ada 3 botor air minum di sampingnya. Dan tiga-tiganya juga kosong.

Mata bulat lucunya manatap jam yang terus berdenting. Tarik nafas panjang, dikeluarkan juga panjang. Kadang ditahan sebentar sampai perutnya menbesar.

Sambil komat-kamit sedikit. _"Lapar..."_

Kasihan juga melihatnya. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

Kulkas kosong.

Cemilan tak ada.

Dompet menjerit.

Yang jimin bisa lakukan cuma menunggu kekasih tersayangnya pulang. Siapa tau bawa cemilan. Jimin bakal tambah sayang lagi kalau tau-tau di ajak makan keluar.

"Aghh.. 10 menit lagi. Hyung akan pulang. Aku akan makan."

Siapa lagi yang bakal menyemangati dirinya kalau bukan dirinya sendiri,

Jimin sudah melakukan segala cara. Minum air banyak, atau baring terlingkar. Dia juga sampai pake headband di perut biar perutnya tertekan sedikit.

Tapi apa daya. Tidak makan nasi dari kemarin malam membuatnya lemah tak berdaya. Di tambah hyung-nya belum pulang dari kemarin karena kerja lembur.

Akhirnya jimin ambil bantal kursi. Lalu berubah posisi jadi tengkurap, bantal kursinya ditaruh di bawah perut.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu depan terbuka. Jimin mau berlari menghampiri. Tapi tidak bisa. Cuma bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

"H-hhyung.,"

Yoongi yang baru masuk rumah kaget. Buru-buru lari ke kamar. Begitu masuk kamar ternyata jimin gak ada. Panik dia. Padahal jimin di ruang tengah.

"Hyung aku disini..." lemah tak berdaya. Jimin akhirnya cuma bisa bicara bisik-bisik, lemah lembut gitu.

Yoongi nengok kanan nengok kiri. Masuk kamar mandi. Eh jimin gak ada lagi. Makin panik dia. Bego yah.

Tidak mau salah masuk ruangan lagi. Akhirnya yoongi teriak.

"JIMIN?!"

Jimin mau elus dada buat menyabarkan diri. Cuma malah nanti emosi sendiri. Akhirnya jimin balas teriak lagi.

"HYUNG PABOYA! AKU DI RUANG TENGAH!."

"ASTAGA JIMIN!"

Yoongi langung ambil langkah seribu. Langsung memghampiri jimin. Jongkok di samping jimin sambil tepuk-tepuk pantat jimin. Iya ngerti. Enak yah pantat jimin?

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Hyung, aku lapar."

"Loh tidak ada nasi?"

"Beras habis."

"Roti?"

"Terakhir hyung yang makan buat sarapan kemarin."

"Cemilan?"

"Sudah aku habiskan semalam."

"Kenapa tidak order saja?"

"Uang jimin habis buat beli coklat."

Yoongi bingung. Matanya jadi tambah besar. Jimin ikut-ikutan besarin mata. Dikira yoongi plototin dia.

"Jim.."

"Hyung mau beliin aku makan?"

"Uang hyung juga habis."

Jimin mau teriak ' _TIDAAAAKKKKKKK_ ' tapi gak kuat.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya jim?"

"Kenapa uang hyung habis?"

"T-Tadi..."

"Hyung beli rokok sekotak lagi yah?"

"Hyung pake uangnya buat beli headphone."

Jimin diam. Yoongi takut.

Jimin akhirnya berdiri. Bantal kursinya dia kasih ke yoongi. Jalan pelan-pelan masuk kamar. Terus tutup pintu. Gak kenceng sih. Pintunya gak sampai lepas kok.

Yoongi lari nyusul. Pintu dia buka, tapi di kunci. Akhirnya yoongi cuma bisa ketuk-ketuk pintu. Kelamaan ketuk pintu, malah jadi melodi.

Kan jimin kesel dengernya.

"GAUSAH KETUK-KETUK PINTU!"

 _Yoongi kicep._

"Jimin sayang. Jangan marah dong sayang."

"Hyung ngapain ajak jimin tinggal bareng kalau gak bisa ngasih makan jimin?"

"Hyung gak tau kalau makanan habis."

"Makanya hyung peka sama isi rumah dong."

"Harusnya jimin gausah beli coklat biar bisa makan nasi."

"Ohh sekarang jadi salah jimin?"

"Aduh.. gak gitu sayang."

Akhirnya yoongi merem. Mencoba berfikir sebelum jimin-nya makin murka.

 _Ayo Min Suga genius jjang jjang man boong boong, ayo berfikir sebentar._

TING

Lumayan muncul ide satu. Langsung ambil hp, terus buru-buru watsap seseorang. Nunggu sebentar sampai watsapnya di balas.

Yoongi senyum karena dapat jawaban. Ketuk-ketuk pelan lagi.

"Jim ayo makan di luar."

"Mau makan apa? Makan batu?"

"Seokjin hyung bilang boleh makan ditempatnya. Jimin boleh makan apa saja. Nanti hyung yang bayar pas gajian."

Kalau sudah gini sih yoongi tinggal berhitung.

1

2

3

4

5

 _CKLEK_

Jimin akhirnya nongol. Sudah pakai baju cantik, eh ganteng maksudnya. Tuh udah senyum-senyum juga.

"Ayok hyung makan."

 _Akhirnya jinak lagi - yoongi2k17_

.

.

.

.

nahkan bener kata saya. idenya datang terus. dari pada di biarkan melayang, saya bagi sama kaian saja :'3

q sayank kalean...

Jangan lupa komen yahhh muacchhh :*


	3. I Still Remembr

.

.

.

I Still Remember

.

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

.

 ** _This FF © Chimichims_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ***budayakan komen. karena komen adalah asupan tersendiri buat author***

 ***remake dari salah satu ff buatan saya di akun ffn yang berbeda, yaitu FishyMonkey.***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang. Dedaunan menari dan bergesekan satu sama lain. Cicit burung terdengar walau hanya lalu lalang.

Disini diriku sekarang. Terduduk di hadapan gundukan tanah segar nan masih lembab dan basah. Beberapa tangkai bunga segar juga masih terletak dengan cantiknya. Walaupun tidak secantik dirimu.

Kenapa secepat ini? Tidak bisakah lebih lama sedikit? Berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Aku akan menuntunmu. kita berdua. Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bilang jika penyakit itu menyerangmu? Apakah aku masih begitu asing bagimu?

Aku masih ingat hari dimana kita di pertemukan. Di bawah guyuran air hujan nakal yang dengan asyiknya mebasahi bumi. Kaki kecilmu menuntunmu pada halte terdekat waktu itu. Begitu juga dengan kakiku. Dirimu menggigil kedinginan. Bibirmu membiru. Kulitmu bertambah pucat.

Awalnya aku hanya acuh tak acuh padamu. Kupandangi tubuh mu yang gemetar. Tubuh mu yang meringkuk di pojok halte mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan. Ingin rasanya aku segera berdiri di depanmu. Menawarkan pelukan hangat yang mungkin bisa menghangatkan kita berdua. Tubuh mungil-mu masih menggigil, hingga akhirnya aku menghampirimu dan menyodorkan jaket kulitku. Kau memandangku heran. Aku tahu, pada saat itu kau bingung siapa aku. Siapa sosok itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan sebuah jaket untuk melindungi tubuhmu.

Kau terdiam sejenak. Memandangku penuh tanya dan kebingungan. Mencoba berpikir. Untuk menerimanya atau tidak. Aku tersenyum padamu. Dan kau membalas senyumku.

"Ambillah.." pada saat itu aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Tanganmu terjulur. Mencoba menggampai jaketku. Kau kenakan jaket itu di tubuhmu. Perlahan-lahan kau mulai tenang. Bibirmu kembali memerah. Dan itu membuat ku tenang.

Aku masih ingat saat kau menegurku kerana terus mengikutimu. Yeah, keesokan harinya aku melihatmu. Aku melihat sosok manis mu yang berjalan di wilayah kampusku. Aku megekorimu setiap hari. Bahkan rela mencari tau jadwal kuliahmu. Aku tau, waktu itu kau risih dengan kehadiranku. Kau terus menghindar dariku.

Namun aku tak menyerah. Kulakukan hal-hal kecil. Menyapamu setiap pagi, menyelipkan sekotak susu ke dalam tasmu, menghampirimu di waktu makan siang, atau bahkan menunggumu pulang. Kita semakin dekat. Bahkan menjadi sahabat. Namun perasaan ini muncul begitu saja tanpa permintaanku. Terus bertambah besar. Dan terus mendesakku untuk mengatakannya. Hatiku gundah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku masih ingat saat aku memintamu untuk berdua bersamaku. Kita duduk saling berhadapan. Aku menggenggam tanganmu. Mengeggam erat. Kau menatapku bingung. Aku gugup saat itu. Bingung, aku bingung. Hingga akhirnya kata cinta itu keluar dari mulutku. Ya, kata cinta. Matamu membulat saat aku mengatakan itu. Tapi sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahmu. Senyuman lembut yang sering aku lihat.

Kau meraih wajahku. Mendekatkan wajahmu pada wajahku. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada batas antara kita. Kau melumat bibirku halus, membuat aku terdiam. Apa ini? Apa kau menerimaku?

Kau menjauhkan wajahmu. Matamu masih memandang langsung ke mataku. Wajahmu memerah. Lucu sekali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Tiga kata itu membuatku seakan terbang ke langit. Ingin rasanya aku menggapai bintang dan memberikannya pada mu. Ku raih tubuh ke pelukanku. Ku hirup wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Wanginya sangat manis. Tapi bagiku, kau yang paling manis. Kau yang paling cantik. Kau yang paling sempurna.

Aku masih ingat malam itu. Malam yang paling special bagiku. Tidak, bagi kita berdua. Aku menindihmu, mencumbumu, dan membuatmu seutuhnya menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku.

Aku masih ingat, saat kau terbatuk dihadapanku. Awalnya aku biasa saja. Tapi aku terkejut saat melihat darah keluar dari mulutmu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus memutar di otakku. Tapi kau tak menjawabku saat aku menanyakannya. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tau, kau berbohong padaku.

Aku masih ingat. Sangat ingat. Saat satu persatu helai rambutmu berjatuhan dibahuku. Kau bilang rambutmu sedang rontok. Aku yang saat itu SANGAT BODOH, hanya dapat mempercayainya.

Aku masih ingat, saat tubuh-mu makin kurus. Tulang-tulangmu mulai terlihat saat itu. Aku menyuruhmu untuk makan lebih banyak. Tapi kau tak mau. Kau bilang kau sedang diet dan tak ingin banyak makan.

Persetan dengan kata diet.

Kau semakin kurus. Kadang aku bertanya, dimana tubuh hangatmu yang dulu? Rambutmu juga semakin tipis. Bahkan sampai tidak tertinggal sehelai pun.

Aku makin curiga padamu. Kau selalu menyembunyikannya. Dengan tekat yang kuat, aku menemui kedua orang tuamu. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu.

Leukimia stadium akhir. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kau membuatku takut. Sangat takut untuk kehilangan dirimu. Kenapa Park Jimin?

Jika kau mengatakannya padaku sejak awal. Aku tidak akan serapuh ini. Jika sejak awal kau mengatakannya, aku akan membuatmu sembuh.

Kenapa kau lari dariku? Membuat ku seakan-akan menjadi seorang yang paling tidak berguna. Membuatku menjadi orang paling bodoh. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dari ku?

Aku masih ingat hari pertamamu saat di rawat di rumah sakit. Pipi-mu menjadi tirus. Sangat tirus. Wajahmu menyiratkan kesakitan. Tapi kenapa kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum? Itu membuatku sakit. Berhenti membuat dirimu terlihat kuat di hadapanku. Berhenti.

Setiap malam aku menemanimu. Menggenggam tanganmu erat. Menemanimu tidur. Berharap keesokan harinya kau masih ada di hadapanku. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengerang kesakitan di hadapanku.

Aku menangis saat itu. Aku benar-benar lemah melihatmu seperti itu. Jika rasa sakit dapat di pindahkan, aku ingin rasa sakit itu di pindahkan pada diriku. Agar kau tidak kesakitan. Biarlah aku yang merasakan sakitnya.

Aku masih ingat saat terakhir kali aku memelukmu. Ya, terakhir. Kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu di pelukanku. Saat itu kau menggumamkan namaku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cinta padaku. Ku peluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tubuhmu dingin sedingin es.

Hingga kini, aku hanya dapat melihat dirimu di bawah gundukan tanah itu. Tak ada dirimu lagi disampingku. Tak ada lagi tawa manja atau teriakan mu di sampingku. Tak ada lagi rengekan manis dan pelukan hangat yang biasanya aku rasakan. Tak ada lagi Park Jimin. Tak ada lagi lelaki manis bermata jernih dan senyuman lembut. Tak ada.

Tapi percayalah Jimin, tak ada yang mampu menggantikan dirimu disisiku. Kau terakhir bagiku. Begitu pula aku yang terakhir bagimu.

Aku tertunduk begitu saja. Kepalaku jatuh menyentuh batu nisanmu. Dadaku sesak, kepalaku pening. Kakiku lemas dan badanku menggigil.

"Jiminnie.. maafkan hyung menangis lagi untuk hari ini."

.

.

* * *

H-haa... Ingin sekalian memneritahukan kalau "Lemme kiss you, will you?" Gonna take a longer time to continue bcs i just have a writer block.. Im so sorry...


	4. REST

.

.

.

Rest

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

 _ **This ff © Chimichim**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kalau Yoongi sudah bilang tidak, maka akan tetap tidak. Dan jujur saja Jimin sedkit tidak suka dengan sifatmya yang seperti itu. Sekuat apapun Jimin merayu, jawabannya akan tetap tidak.

Karena sudah hafal dengan semua itu, maa Jimin akan bergerak semaunya. Terserah jika kekasihnya itu mau cuek seperti batu atau tak menghiraukannya. _Aku Jimin, tak ada yang boleh mengaturku._

Ini sudah hampir tiga hari Yoongi mengurung diri di dalam studionya. Hanya sesekali keluar untuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil beberapa snack. Bahakna Jimin tidak ingat kapan terakhir lelaki itu makan di meja makan.

Maka hari itu Jimin mebuat kimbab dan segelas kopi hitam. Sedikit kesusahan membawanya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu studio milik Yoongi, Jimin mengetuk pintu itu dengan sikutnya.

Sedikit menunggu sampai terdengar deheman dari dalam. Pertanda kalau lelaki di dalam menyetujuinya untuk masuk.

Jimin membuka pintunya pelan. Mendorong pintunya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu memperhatikan punggung Yoongi dari belakang.

Meletakkan sepiring kimbab dan segelas kopi di meja kecil yang tersedia. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yoongi, menunduk sedikit lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Menggirup wangi maskulin kekasihnya. _Ohh aku merindukan ini.._

"Ada apa hmm?"

" _Hyung,_ kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku sudah tidu tiga puluh menit tadi."

"Kalau begitu tidur lagi lah." Ucap Jimin penuh khawatir.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti musikku terbengkalai."

"Tidak akan terbengkalai kalu kau hanya karen kau tidur dua jam."

"Jimin, kau tidak mengerti."

"Ya aku memang tidak mengerti. Makanya aku menyuruhmu istirahat."

"Haahh.." Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , lihatlah dirimu." Tangan Jimin terangkat mengusap wajah kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin.

"Tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajah kekasihku yang khawatir melihatku."

"Ughh berhentilah menggombal. Lihat kantung matamu. Hitam sekali sudah seperti panda. Pipimu juga semakin tirus."

"Bagaimana lagi hum.. ini tanggungannya sayang."

 _Pasti seperti itu jawabannya._

Jimin menghela napas. Tangan keecilnya menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri. Menuntunnya mendekati meja kecil yang ada.

"Ayo temani aku makan." Ujar Jimin pelan.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Tambahnya.

Yoongi terduduk di hadapan Jimin. Dan Jimin menyuapinya kimbab bikinannya. Pada akhirnya Jimin tidak makan sama sekali. Ajakan itu hanya bualan semata. Jimin hanya ingin melihat _hyung-_ nya makan. Dan tentu istirahat.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Yonngi berbaring di sofa dan menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantalnya. Tangan Jimin mengusap lembut surai kekasihnya. Mencoba megantarkan kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu dua jam lagi _hyung."_

"Hmm.." ucap Yoongi mengiyakan.

" _Saranghae hyung._ "

" _Nado_ Jiminnie."

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Him

.

.

.

Him

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

 ** _This FF_** ** _Chimichims_**

 ***budayakan komen. Karena komen adalah asupan tersendiri buat author***

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus dengan dinginnya. Menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam yang menutupi kening. Menyibakkan jaket hitam hangan yang memeluk tubuh. Mengelus pipi basah yang terlewati air mata.

Tangannya mengepal. Matanya menatap lurus. Punggungnya membungkuk. Dan bibirnya membiru.

Park Jimin. Lelaki berumur 19 tahun yang sedang mengalami patah hati pertamanya. Eum.. di tikung sahabatnya sendiri? Hey, siapa yang kuat dengan seuatu yang seperti itu.

Jadi disini dia sekarang. Terduduk di bangku taman. Sendiri. Dengan sebuah jaket yang memeluk tubuh ringkih patah hatinya. Sedikit menangis. Hanya sedikit sekarang, karena dia sudah lelah menangis.

Ingin pulang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia bilang ke ibunya akan menginap di Jungkook. Padahal Jungkook sudah menjadi mantannya sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ya tidur di taman adalah satu-satunya cara bagi siswa yang tidak ada uang seperti dirinya.

Punggungya di luruskan. Matanya memandang taman yang sudah sepi. Lalu melihat jam yang menggenggam erat lengannya, jam 11 malam. Badannya pun bergidik. Entah karena dingin, entah karena ketakutan. Salah sendiri pakai sok-sokan kabur dari rumah. Dasar anak kecil.

Dijatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku taman. Meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mata memejam mencoba meraih alam mimpi. Namun tiba-tiba pipinya terasa hangat. Keningnya berkerut. Lalu metanya terbuka dengan cepat.

Yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah sepasang kaki yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Bukan pohon besae rimbun yang seharusnya dia lihat. Sedikit bergidik ngeri, dirinya mencoba menatap ke atas. Melihat seorang lelaki berjaket kulit hitam, berkacamata, serta berambut hitam legam seperti langitnya malam.

Saling menatap satu sama lain. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik... Sepuluh detik. Akhirnya lelaki yang baru datang itu berdecak malas melihat Jimin yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ck.. duduklah. Habiskan coklat hangat ini." Ucapnya sambil terus menyodorkan sekaleng coklat hangat yang dia peganh dari tadi.

Jimin berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat sembarinmenggeser bokongnya ke samping. Mempersilahkan beberapa tempat untuk lelaki di depannya ini. Dengan sedikit malu dan bingung tangan kecilnya pun meraih kaleng hangat itu. Membukanya pelan dan meminumnya sedikit.

Lelaki asing itu pun duduk di samping dirinya. Menyilangkan kakinya dengan sedikit angkuh. Jimin melirik sedikit. Melihat lelaki itu mengambil sekotak rokok dari kantung jaketnya. Satu batang di keluarkan lalu ujungnya di bakar sedikit dengan pematik api yang Jimin akui itu cukup keren dan membuat matanya tidak bisa berkedip untuk keselian kalinya.

"Min Yoongi."

"Huh? Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku bukan-"

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Kau?"

Jimin lagi-lagi terdiam. Matanya memandang mata kecil di balik kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung lelaki itu.

"Jimin..Park Jimin." Jimin kembali menyesap coklatnya. Lelaki itu menghembuskan asap rokok yang segera di tiup angin malam dengan cepat. Bahkan jimin tidak sempat menghirup asapnya.

"Aku melihatmu menangis dari tadi." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"A..ahh benarkah? Ku pikir tidak ada orang di taman ini." Ucap Jimin gugup.

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Dari situ." Balas Yoongi sambil menunjuk kedai kopi kecil di sebrang jalan.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak seharusnya berkeliaran jam segini."

"Yoongi-ssi, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Hyung. Panggil aku Yoongi hyung."

"Eum baiklah. Yoongi hyung, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Ya terserah kau saja Park Jimin. Jadi ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menangis bodoh."

"A..ahh itu yah. Mataku kelilipan."

Seketika Yoongi memutar kepalanya menatap Jimin. Matanya menatap tajam. Alisnya berkerut kesal. Jimin merinding. Bukan karena udara dingin. Melainkan karena tatapan menusuk yang Yoongi lemparkan kepadanya.

"Kelilipan serpihan hatimu yang hancur lembur?"

"Serpihan? Pfft...puahaha bahasa macam apa itu Yoongi Hyung." Jimin tertawa hingga matanya semakin mengecil. Kaleng di tangannya berguncang bersamaan dengan tububnya yang bergerak-gerak karena gelak tawa.

"Syukurlah kau tertawa." Yoongi berdiri seketika. Kepalamya menunduk untum menatap Jimin yang masih terduduk di bangku. Kelelahan karena tertawa.

"Ikut aku. Duduklah di kedai bersamaku. Ceritakan masalahmu. Anggap aku tempat sampahmu malam hari ini."

Yoongi melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa maunya orang asing yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jimin bisa saja memilih diam dan memhiarkan Yoongi sendiri di kedai itu.

Tapi..

Seakan terhipnotis, Jimin berdiri. Kakinya ikut melenggang pergi mengikuti lelaki di hadapannya.

End


	6. A Pack Of Cigarettes and Candies

.

.

.

YoonMin Drabbles

.

.

© Chimichims

.

.

Enjoy~

"Hanya ini saja?"

"Iya."

"Semuanya jadi 2000 won."

Jimin sampai hafal apa yang pria ini beli. Setiap hari. Membeli sekotak rokok dengan rasa yang sama tanpa ada tambahan lain.

Setelah itu, menyesap sebatang atau dua batang rokok di depan minimarket tempat dia berkerja. Duduk di bangku depan sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik ke dalam.

Mungkin jika seminggu sekali atau dua kali akan terasa wajar. Tapi ini setiap hari. Membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki tak di kenalnya itu.

Jimin melihat dari meja kasir. Hari ini lelaki itu hanya menghabiskan satu batang rokoknya dan melamun menatap entah apa yang dia liat di hadapannya.

Jimin menggeleng. Lebih baik dia melihat rak-rak yang mungkin sudah kosong untuk segera diisi kembali.

* * *

Besoknya, lelaki itu datang lagi. Bersama seorang temannya mungkin? Atau mungkin bukan temannya.

"Seperti biasa?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk membalas.

"Woa hyung.. sudah seberapa sering kau kesini sampai dia akh-"

Iya. Terjadi kekerasan di depan Jimin. Lelaki itu menyikut temannya yang Jimin yakin cukup kencang sampai membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Diam sedikit Jungkook-ah. Cepat ambil makananmu atau hyung tinggal."

"Ck.. iya hyung iya."

Temannya, yang Jimin ketahui bernama Jungkook itu segera berlari ke arah jajanan rumput laut. Jimin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Temanmu?"

"Adik sepupuku."

"Ahh.." Jimin mengangguk pelan.

Menunggu sejenak sampai akhirnya Jungkook menghampiri mereka dengan tiga bungkus snack rumput laut dan sekotak teh dingin di tangannya.

"Semuanya jadi 12.000 won."

Lelaki itu memberikan uang dan menunggu kembalian. Setelah itu keluar dan duduk bersama adik sepupunya di bangku luar.

Mereka mengobrol berdua. Lelaki itu meladeni Jungkook dengan malas. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi Jungkook berkali-kali menengok ke dalam minimarket menatap Jimin sambil berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

Sedang asik menghitung uang, Jungkook tiba-tiba masuk mengagetkan. Dia segera menuju ke kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng kopi hitam dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kasir.

"Ahh Yoongi hyung itu pemalas sekali. Masuk ke dalam saja tidak mau."

"Yoongi? Ah.. jadi namanya Yoongi?" Ucap Jimin sambil memasukkan harga sekaleng kopi ke dalam mesin kasirnya.

"Apa? Dia belum pernah mengenalkan diri padamu? Dasar payah."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin bingung. Dia menatap Yoongi dari dalam. Dengan sangat jelas terlihat dia sedang menatap Jungkook dengan tajam.

"Dia sedang menatapmu."

"Hah?! Sial! Mati aku habis ini."

Jungkook langsung memberikan uang pas dan beranjak dari hadapan Jimin

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu Jimin hyung."

Dari mana dia tau namaku?

Jimin menatap dada sebelah kirinya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Aku tidak sedang mengenakan name tag milikku.

* * *

Karena toko sepi dari tadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah permen untuk dia makan. Setidaknya dia yakin permen di mulutnya akan habis begitu pelanggan datang.

Clack

Oh ini dia.

Yoongi datang. Dan sendiri.

"Sewamat dathang." Sial. Omonganku tidak jelas karena permen ini.

Yoongi menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sedang memakan sesuatu?"

"Ahh mwaaf aku sedang memwakan permwen."

Yoongi tersenyum. Dan ini pertama kalinya semenjak hampir sebulan Yoongi bolak-balik di tempat Jimin berkerja.

"Baiklah. Rokok seperti biasanya dan lollipop ini satu."

Tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengambilkan sekotak rokok. Setelah itu Yoongi membayar sesuai yang tertera di layar lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan satu tangkai lollipop rasa lemon di atas meja kasir.

"Lollipop-nya?"

"Untukmu."

Yoongi berbalik, mondorong pintu keluar dengan punggungnya.

"Yoongi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jimin."

Setelah itu dia keluar. Dan berlari entah kemana karena malu bukan main.

Setidaknya berkenalan lah sedikit lebih manis. Keluh Jimin dalam hati.


End file.
